


The Art of Seduction: Awkward Genius Edition

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Spencer decides to reveal his crush to his boss in the most awkward and embarrassing way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and after The Internet is Forever Season 5 Episode 22.
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Lots of texts.
> 
>  
> 
> _*Spencer's texts*_  
>  **  
> **  
> Aaron's texts  
> 

*************

" 

*bing*

Spencer sighed and ducked his head, hardly believing he had done it. He waited, breathless, for Hotch to look at his phone. Reception in Boise was apparently ridiculously slow since he had sent the picture before they had left the hotel but now they were standing in the middle of the station. Maybe he would be lucky enough that Hotch wouldn’t look at his phone now and then he wouldn’t have to…

No. Of course not.

Hotch stared down at the screen of his phone, his forehead scrunched up as he studied the picture there. Without looking up, he asked, “Reid? Did you just sext me?”

Spencer froze like a deer in headlight, afraid to try and make eye contact. “Ummm, That depends,” he ventured.

“On?” Hotch asked.

“Whether you liked it or not.”

Hotch remained motionless for several long moments before looking up, his right eyebrow rising up toward his hairline. Spencer was completely at a loss for how to respond to that. Hotch didn’t say that he liked it but he also didn’t say that he didn’t like it. Finally, Spencer cracked.

"Sorry about that, Hotch,” he started, speaking quickly. “You see, I’ve been working out with Morgan and I realized as I was getting dressed this morning that I was starting to see some definition so I pulled up my shirt to take a quick picture to send to him. I must have hit your number by mistake?”

When Hotch didn’t respond he added, “Oops?”

“Oops?” Hotch echoed as he slowly put his phone away. He continued to stare at Spencer and he knew Hotch knew he was lying. And he knew that Hotch knew that he was lying. And he knew that Hotch knew that he knew that Hotch knew that he was lying. That was a lot of knowing and lying.

Finally, Hotch broke eye contact and seemed to accept Spencer’s explanation. He just quietly whispered, “Looking good, Reid. Now let’s get back to work.”

Those words seemed to set him aflame and Spencer thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Two days had passed and they finally returned home. Spencer was exhausted. The case had been a tough one with a large loss of life. A man killing women simply because he saw himself in them, saw an ideal that he wished to destroy. The idea that people could be putting themselves in jeopardy simply because they wanted to connect was a frightening idea. Seeing all those selfies, talking about putting yourself out there, is what had spurred Spencer into taking a chance to expose his crush to his boss. He was just happy that he was able to explain it away in a partially believable manner.

*bing*

Spencer was startled out of his thoughts when his phone sounded. He wondered who could be texting him at this hour. He saw that it was Hotch so he flopped down onto his couch and opened the message without a second thought. As soon as the picture opened, the young genius nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise. There on the screen was the bare chest of his boss in a near perfect imitation of the same pose Spencer had been in when he had sent his own picture. Hotch was standing in the bathroom, phone held up in front of his face, only partially obscuring the sturdy jaw. Spencer was just able to see the dimple on Hotch’s right cheek from behind the camera. He was smiling. His jacket was gone, the pressed dress shirt was completely unbuttoned and the navy tie was loose but still hanging around his neck. His left hand had rucked up his undershirt, exposing the Unit Chief from collarbone to hip bone.

He was mesmerized.

He was enchanted.

He was drooling!

Spencer quickly wiped his chin as he stared at the striking beauty of the man on his screen. Unlike Spencer, Hotch was covered in dark hair over his pectoral muscles until the hair tapered off to just a glorious trail that dipped down into the waistband of his trousers. The scars were there but they didn’t bother Spencer at all. They made Hotch even more beautiful in the younger man’s eyes.

Finally deciding maybe he should respond before Hotch thought that he was ignoring him, Spencer replied.

_*Hotch did U just sext me?*_

He hoped his superior would realize he was teasing. He hated electronic communication for the lack of nuance it created. Too many misunderstands happened because of misinterpreted intensions in an email or text.

** Thought I would return the favor **

He smiled before quickly typing _*Told U – pic was for Morgan*_

** Asked Morgan. He confirmed the workouts – not the need for confirmation **

“Damn,” Spencer cursed. Of course Hotch had checked up on his story. The man was smart. Very smart. It was one of the things that had attracted Spencer to him in the first place.

** Is this okay? **

“Yes!” Spencer blurted before he realized that he should be typing into the phone instead talking to himself.

 _*Very OK*_ he responded quickly.

** Are you touching yourself? **

Spencer groaned out loud and dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch. He had been half hard since the moment he saw the tempting picture of Hotch but now? Now he was achingly hard. "I wasn't before but I am now," he moaned before typing that on his phone.

** Good **

He could practically see the smile on Aaron's face just reading that one simple word.

 _*R U?*_ he asked.

** Yes **

Spencer was half tempted to ask for another picture but that was crossing a line that they all knew could lead to trouble. Just the idea of what they had sent so far was a little terrifying especially when you've got a super nosey hacker like Penelope on your team. If she had any indication that something like this was going on, he just knew his phone would be infiltrated, scanned and uploaded before he could talk her out of it. Instead, he pulled his zipper down and quickly shimmied his hips, pushing his trousers down just enough so that he could reach down into his boxers. As his fingers wrapped around his hard prick, he groaned, leaning back further and enjoying the slow edge of the pleasure running through his body.

** How long? **

Spencer gasped, staring at his screen in disbelief. What exactly was Hotch asking? He waited, hoping the older man would explain.

** I’ve been interested since that Hardwick debacle **

“Thank god,” Spencer sighed, happy that he didn’t respond right away.

_*Since around Randall Garner when U didn’t freak out about my mom*_

** Ever done this before? **

Spencer stared at the phone for a moment and wondered how honest he should be. He decided to tell the truth.

_*Yeah. Austin. U?*_

** No. You're my first. **

"Oh god," Spencer groaned again as he squeezed himself tighter.

_*U R going to kill me*_

** That would be a pity. I have all kinds of ideas of things I'd like to do to you. Can't do them if you're dead. **

"He's evil," Spencer said to the ceiling. "Pure evil." Suddenly, he had a question.

_*How R U texting so well if U R touching yourself?*_

** Talk to Text **

"So smart," he whispered.

_*So what kind of things were U thinking of doing to me?*_

** I can't wait to kiss you. There's nothing like the first kiss. It'll be soft and tender. I can imagine how you taste you. I've been thinking about it so long. **

Spencer's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe Hotch was really thinking about him that way, couldn't believe this remarkable man really wanted him. He pulled his hand out of his boxers and licked his palm before returning to stroke himself with a firm grip. It felt so good, almost too good.

** I want to see every part of you. I bet you're beautiful if the preview is any indication. **

"No fair," Spencer groaned.

_*No fair. 2 coherent.*_

He could practically hear Hotch laughing at him over the phone.

** Spencer. I'm close. **

Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head as his hand flew over his cock. He was close too but there was no way to tell Hotch that now, not when he was hurtling toward his end. Knowing that Hotch was on the other end of the conversation, touching himself, thinking of all the things he'd like to do to Spencer. It was driving him mad. He looked as three texts came in right on top of each other.

** Your voice, Spencer. I love your voice. **

** And your fingers. I'll bet they will feel like heaven on my skin. **

** When you smile at me I feel like I can do anything. I chase them just for a chance to see the sunshine in your eyes. **

Spencer moaned loudly as his back arched and he came hard over his hand. He gripped the phone so tight that it made his hand ache. As he came down for the high of one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, he looked back at the phone.

** Spencer? **

** Did you cum? **

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned again. "He makes everything sound so delicious."

_*Yes. U?_

** Yeah. Right after I talked about your smile. **

"Holy fuck," Spencer cursed when he realized that Hotch came when he did.

_*Hotch. UR going to be the death of me*_

** I think maybe you should call me Aaron **

That caused a wide smile to spread across Spencer's face. Before he could talk himself out of it, he took a quick picture of that smile and sent it Hotch.

_*OK Aaron*_

An answering picture then came through. Aaron was sprawled in what looked like the large reading chair in his living room, hair messed up and blinding smile on his face.

** Let's plan on dinner Friday night if we don't have a case **

Spencer stared at the phone, stunned.

_*Aaron? Did U just ask me on a date?*_

** That depends **

_*On?*_

** Whether you liked it or not **

Spencer smiled at the phone. He liked. He liked a lot.

_*I liked it*_

** Good. **

Spencer sighed, his heart pounding, partially from the orgasm, partially from the idea of a date with Aaron. He knew he should get up, clean himself up, get ready for bed, but he was loathe to let this moment go.

_*Good night Aaron*_

** Clean up and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Spencer **

Spencer shook his head, surprised that Aaron knew him so well. He quickly scrolled back to the picture of Aaron smiling. He wanted it to be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep, whether it was on the couch or not.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on a picture that Rigel99 posted. It insisted on being written.


End file.
